


Postcards

by imkerfuffled



Series: 25 Days of Ficlet Prompts [10]
Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Clint really loves pizza, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-16 20:23:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3501635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imkerfuffled/pseuds/imkerfuffled
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Hey Nat. Turns out Italian pizza is no better than American pizza, and I’m pretty bummed.</i><br/>Clint sends Natasha a postcard while on a mission. He draws something silly on it. Natasha sends one back. This continues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Postcards

**Author's Note:**

> Man you have no idea how long it took me to get the pictures to work. I'm on futzing mobile!

 

 

 

 

*all addresses redacted by order of S.H.I.E.L.D

 

 

Text: 

 

Hey Nat. Turns out Italian pizza is no better than American pizza, and I’m pretty bummed. I mean, you spend your whole life being told pizza comes from Italy, you kind of build it up in your mind to be greater than it is. This is the BIRTHPLACE of pizza. They’re supposed to have BETTER pizza. Come on bro.

 

Clint, did you really send me a postcard from Italy just to complain about the pizza? You know we have phones, right? Also, what are you doing eating PIZZA in Italy? God, you’re such a tourist :)

 

Yes I sent you a postcard to complain about pizza. I’ve been betrayed. I expected better of this country. Anyway, did you know it’s considered illegal to punch a bad guy off the Coliseum? Don’t worry, I outran the cops, but still. Who’d have guessed? PS how’s Lucky doing? Hope you haven’t been feeding him that crappy health brand.

 

No I didn’t know it was illegal to punch someone off the Coliseum, but I’d imagine that law was put in place for a reason. As for who’d have guessed… Many, many people Clint :) PS Lucky is great. And no I’m not feeding him the awful health food. It looks like solidified barf. >:P All I had to do was give him an entire bag of hersheys, and now he can’t get enough of me. :D

 

NATASHA IF YOU KILL MY DOG I WILL END YOU

 

Lol he’s fine, I haven’t given him any chocolate :) He’s eaten all your socks though, so you might want to buy some more before you get back. I also figured out why your apartment smells—there’s month old Chinese takeout on top of the kitchen shelf. You get to deal with that, I’m not touching it. :) :) :) :) :) :)

 

You are an evil evil person, Tasha.

**Author's Note:**

> The stamps all came from a sticker set shhh don't judge me of course I still have sticker sets
> 
> Also, before you start harping on Nat's emoticons, if you watch winter soldier she definitely uses smile faces.


End file.
